


i never thought (that you would be the one)

by missfinniganmalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfinniganmalfoy/pseuds/missfinniganmalfoy
Summary: when a wizard turns 18, the bruises, scratches and ink that appears on their soulmate appears on them.eighth year in hogwarts results in the ever evolving absolute shit-show that is harry potter.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

The surprises the wizarding world consisted of constantly amazed Draco, even though they were expected. Once a wizard or witch turns 18, all the bumps and bruises, ink from quills, cuts and scrapes their soulmate receives appears on their skin too. Minus the pain, of course. Wizards weren’t that silly.

It was sort of beautiful, except when it wasn’t. When one soulmate was a tosser, or had tossers for friends. The most painful marks one could get were bruises littering their skin, with no trace of pain. That’s when it hurt. Not being able to protect your soulmate or to keep them safe. Many are driven mad.

Purebloods often disregarded their soulmate, in favour of keeping their bloodline pure. In the case of several, they killed their soulmates with their bear hands. 

Draco couldn’t imagine hurting your soulmate. Not intentionally, anyway.

It was September fourth, or was it? He felt like he had been back at school for years, and had endured enough glares and hexes for a lifetime. He didn’t blame anyone, of course. He hates himself, too. 

The Great Hall housed hundreds of students, and it felt like everyones eyes were on him. They weren’t, but the youngest death eater shivered nonetheless. Pansy and Blaise sat either side of him, their fierce protectiveness unwavering. Their pride had suffered, but their loyalty had not. 

“Oh.” Pansy breathed softly, and Draco glanced over to find her arm covered in writing. He breathed a sigh of relief. Pansy’s birthday had been a month ago, but it seemed her soulmate had turned eighteen today. He squeezed her hand, and she squeezed back.

Draco looked at Blaise, to find he was also staring at his arm. Beautiful flowers, hearts and animals adorned it, coloured in down to the last petal. Blaise felt Draco’s gaze and smiled, before picking up his goblet.

“At least you know she’s alive, Dray.” Pansy pointed out, and Draco looked at his own arm. The dicks covering it made him smile. A sense of humour was important, after all. Before Draco could reply, Blaise shrieked and stood up. A brief glance was shared between Pansy and Draco, and Blaise ran from the hall before they could stand up. 

Draco almost shoved Slughorn out of the way, with his slow walking pace and laziness, until he remembered the old pillock would go crying to McGonagall. It wasn’t worth it. 

Eventually, Pansy and Draco got past him and made their way to the dungeons, having already lost sight of Blaise. Their footsteps echoed, void of any other sound. It felt like Blaise had disappeared. 

“Gillyweed.” Pansy had whispered the password to the portrait of Fred Weasley, and with a wink, they were allowed inside the eighth year common room. It was empty.

“Go check your room.” Pansy ordered, and Draco flew up the stairs. He could hear a faint scratching sound, and vaguely wondered what it was. When he opened the door to his and Blaise’s room, he found the source.

Blaise was on his knees, sobbing, and desperately trying to scratch those damn flowers off his skin. Flowers that had once made him beam with joy. 

“Help me.” Blaise whispered, all traces of the flirtatious, arrogant slytherin gone. Draco knelt beside him in silence, and wrapped him in a young. The sobbing continued, and after a while they turned into sniffles.

“Who is it?” Pansy, who had previously stood silent at the door, softly walked over to them, and knelt down on the other side of Blaise. 

Blaise sniffed again.

“Luney.” Draco hugged Blaise tighter, and Blaise leaned into him. He needed it.

“That’s awesome, Blaisey! She’s a pureblood, if anything.” Pansy joined the hug, and they sat there. 

“What if she doesn’t want me?” Blaise whispered, and Draco’s heart broke. For all of them, really, but especially for his best friends. They deserved so much more than the lives and the choices they were given. They were the best people he had ever known, and they deserved to have the best soulmates.

Him, on the other hand. Draco was expecting his soulmate to refuse him. Of course, if a soulmate refused a witch or wizard, they would eventually die. The individual that had been rejected would die first. Matter of months for some, but years for others. The other soulmate would die within a week of their counterpart, and it would be their fault. Sometimes people didn’t realise they were soulmates, and the rejection strikes a bone they never knew they had. 

***

“You’re dead, Ronald! Stop drawing on each others skin! The professors are going to have a field day when they see all the disgusting drawings on my skin!” Hermione groaned and shot Ron a dirty look. Harry sniggered at the shocked look on Ron’s face.

"Mione! Harry draws them not me!" Ron pleaded desperately. Harry spat out his drink, unable to contain his laughter. Godric, he loves his best friends.

"Ron started it! Look at what's on my arm!" Harry couldn’t resist the chance the throw Ron under the bus to Hermione, and held out his arm eagerly. If looks could kill, Harry would be a dead man.

"I would rather not." Hermione looked away, shielding her eyes. In all fairness, Harry’s arm was much worse than Ron’s. The perks of having five older brothers, Harry guessed. 

"Wonder why Zabini just left?" Ron wondered aloud, looking at the entrance of the Great Hall, where Blaise had just bolted through. Pansy and Draco were close behind, whispering furiously to each other. Harry watched Draco, and how his steps were no longer filled with arrogance. War changes everyone. No exceptions.

"Probably saw the filth on your arm!" Hermione took a sip of her pumpkin juice, and promptly spat it out on Ron, who let out a squeal mixed with delight and disgust. Harry was mildly proud that himself and Ron had managed to slip something into her drink without her noticing.

"What in the name of Merlin did you put in my pumpkin juice?" Hermione spluttered, while Ron and Harry highfived, chortling.

"Just a taste of Fred and George's newest potion." Ron gasped out between laughs. The look on Hermione’s face was too much, and Harry began laughing again.

"You two are disgraces. No wonder you haven't found your soulmate Harry. Probably doesn't want to be found." Hermione tipped her glass of pumpkin juice at Ron, who moved aside. Seamus froze and turned around, pumpkin juice dripping down his back. 

"Sorry Seamus. That was for Ron." Hermione apologised while glaring at Ron who was laughing at Seamus. Harry stayed stock still. Was she right?7

"You'd better watch I don't pour my drink on you Hermione!" Seamus threatened. Ron wiped tears from his eyes. Hermione scoffed.

"A likely story. You don't have the guts to hurt a fly." Dean looked at Hermione.

"Should not have said that." He looked anxiously at Seamus, who had a glass half way to his lips. Seamus looked around the room briefly, and chucked his almost full goblet at Hermione.

"Suppose I deserve that." Hermione smiled sheepishly, her frizzy hair dripping on the floor. 

"Harry what's wrong?" She noticed Harry hadn't uttered a word throughout the exchange.

"Do you really think she doesn't want me?" He whispered. Harry wouldn't be surprised if his soulmate didn't. Scarcely anyone did anymore. They only wanted his name, didn’t they? 

"Of course not! It takes time Harry." Hermione smiled warmly at his stricken face, despite her soulmate having stood beside her for seven years. They were damn lucky to grow up with their soulmate. Harry could only dream. 

"Anyway, we best be off to the common room. Seamus and I have to go shower before bed. There's a potions assignment I want to get started on as well. It's due next week you know." Hermione stood up, and the boys followed in pursuit. If Hermione said they should do something, they had better do it, or risk forgetting to. 

Rule number one: listen to Hermione.


	2. a force of habit, really.

The morning was oddly fine. Gone were the traces of battle, the bloodshed, the tears. Instead, the Hogwarts that children had called home for centuries had been restored to it’s former glory. While the physical signs of the war were gone, ghosts haunted Draco Malfoy. 

Every corridor he walked, floors he looked at, he could see himself. Running through them, crying desperately and wishing he hadn’t unleashed an army into his home. Staring Harry Potter in the eyes after Harry had saved his life. Even the portraits. The ones who had told him that if they could hug him, they would. The other ones that screeched his worthlessness, and hidden his belongings. 

If only he had listened.

Now, as he stood outside the entrance to the astronomy tower, all he could hear was Dumbledore. Dumbledore, telling him that it was okay. The bastard! Dumbledore could have saved him from his fate, but he chose not to. He sunk to his knees, back against the door. 

If only he had done things differently. 

Draco heard footsteps. They sounded angry, and like there was more than a couple people. He knew they were coming, and he couldn’t do anything. Technically, he could, of course. Technically he knew spells and hexes to kill dozens in a moment. Technically he could cast one of the strongest shields ever, causing the spells to ricochet and hit the casters.

He wouldn’t, though. Not if he wanted to avoid Azkaban. Instead, he shut his eyes and waited.

***

Harry could never sleep in for long. A looming threat had always hung over his shoulder, and he couldn’t shake the feeling, even now. The war was finished, enemies were vanquished, and Hogwarts had become safe again. The sixteen and a half years he had routinely woken up early had created an alarm in him, and he woke up as the sun was rising. 

The boys were asleep, and Ron’s mouth hung open as he snored. He wish he could take a photo, and with a jolt he remembered Colin. No one was spared in war. 

He pulled on his trusty cloak, it having been unscathed during the war, and stared at the map. Harry had given it to George, wanting it to be buried with Fred, but George had refused. Why would Fred want it? Use it as much as you can, George had said. No time like the present, then.

“I solemnly swear I am up to no good.” Harry promised as he waved his wand, and the map was drawn in before his eyes. 

It was a force of habit. An embarrassing habit, but a habit nonetheless. As soon as the names were eligible, Harry’s eyes fell on the footsteps representing Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly, they were on the opposite side of the map to the dungeons, and then he noticed where.

Outside the astronomy tower. 

The map had to be lying. Malfoy couldn’t possibly be near the place that he had tried to kill Dumbledore. Harry had seen Malfoy, and he had been completely transformed. No longer arrogant, suspiciously clear skin and familiar blond hair. Harry’s heart ached for no reason, and he only had a moment to wonder why before he saw footsteps approaching the astronomy tower. He didn’t recognise the names, but he did recognise a last name. McLaggen. 

Harry was going to kill Malfoy for being plain stupid. Who did he think he was, strolling the castle at night? He sighed quietly before leaving his dorm, and set about saving the git. Again.

***

“Nice to see you, Malfoy.” Jacob McLaggen crowed, and his friends smirked. Draco remembered smirking like that, and it almost hurt. 

“McLaggen. Always a pleasure.” Really, what was the point in Draco standing up? More places to be hit with? He hadn’t quite mastered the elusive shield charm that didn’t send the spells back towards the caster, and that was going to have to be moved to the top of his to do list.

“Cut it out, Malfoy. The boys and I, we’ve got a deal for you. You see, I’m in a bit of a dry spell.” 

***

Harry could see exactly why this oaf was in a dry spell. Bullying only got you the girls if you were blond and gorgeous. McLaggen was neither. Harry then realised very quickly what McLaggen was trying to say, and he watched as Malfoy caught on. 

“You’re funny, you really are. I’d sooner suck off Potter, or maybe Voldemort?” The blush on Harry’s face disappeared as quickly as the word Voldemort tumbled out of Draco’s mouth without so much as a flinch. On the bright side,

Draco would suck him off!!!

Harry missed the next words out of McLaggen, but Draco’s laugh made him remember what the hell he was supposed to be doing. Except, wouldn’t it be smart to gather evidence? 

“Baubillious.” Harry whispered, and the wand in his hand began glowing white. 

“-Merlin’s sake! If I have to, I’ll easily drug you, Malfoy. Don’t test me.” McLaggen had his wand out, and he looked murderous. 

“And you wonder why you’re in a dry spell.” Draco had the fucking audacity to laugh. Harry was seriously going to kill him. 

“Baubillious.” Harry ended the spell quickly, awfully aware that he might have to jump in at any given moment. That moment came sooner than expected.

“Stup-“ Harry screeched like a banchee, cutting McLaggen off from the stupefying charm, and then it went silent.

“You better watch yourself, Harry. Malfoy here has been threatening me. I was about to defend myself, s’all.” McLaggen smirked.

Above anything, Harry hated liars. Unless they were saving his life, of course.

“If I catch you near Malfoy again, you’ll regret it. You hear me, McLaggen?” Harry snarled, and McLaggen only laughed.

“He’s a death eater, Harry. Waste your breath on someone else.” 

Really, that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.”

“Petrificus totalus!” Harry shouted, immobilising the three idiots. 

It was quiet.

“Always have to save me, don’t you, Potter?” A quiet voice drawled from behind him, and Harry hid his shaking hands.

“Always, wanker.”

**Author's Note:**

> revamping of the oneshot i wrote. this story will have multiple parts.


End file.
